


chips

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Chips - Freeform, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Irken, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dib and Gaz wait for their father for dinner, but he is too busy working.Meanwhile, Zim arrives to teach them their culinary skills.





	chips

**Author's Note:**

> I have an overactive imagination and a disorder of ideas, my apologies to all

It was a June night, a Friday to be exact, the day the Membrane family had designated as their family dinner this week.  
  
\- Do you think he stayed in the lab today? - he asked looking out the window.  
  
\- Where else can it be, Dib? - answered her sister without looking away from the television.  
  
Now that they had turned seventeen and sixteen, they didn't have enough time to get together as a family. Gaz now had friends with her who would hang out (from time to time) and had other hobbies besides her video games, while Dib was too busy with his studies and annoying a Zim (still small) who could say that He was his friend, since he had become a little less childish and his plans to conquer the land were almost nonexistent. These things that took away family time, time that for Dib, Gaz and Professor Membrane were important, so they had designated and reached an agreement that every certain day of the week they would meet for dinner, an agreement that the Professor was not fulfilling.  
  
\- He'll have to call, he's already 20 minutes late.  
  
\- Talking about the devil. - Gaz said when he heard the phone in the room ringing while answering with a simple "Hello?", After this nothing came out of Gaz's mouth until he left the phone in place.  
  
\- It won't come, too much work. - She replied before Dib opened her mouth. - And it was a recording.

\- Hell, it's the second time he does this to us. - He said scratching the back of his neck. - Well, let's have dinner.

\- There is no dinner, Dib. You threw soda at Foodio 3000 a few days ago. - She replied by frowning and turning off the television.

\- Shit. - He sighed. - We can do something or ask at home, I do not know, give me two seconds. - He said frustrated, melting on the couch with his eyes closed.

He felt tired after the long exam season he was going through, all he wanted was to sink into his bed and not wake up until Monday and return to his routine student life, get good grades and receive the support and love that both He needed his family, but as strange as it sounds, the only one who was supporting him at the time was Zim. Every time he forgot a pen for having slept two hours at night, he appeared throwing his pen in his face. He forgot his lunch, Zim gave him candy bars without insulting how weak his body was and the need to eat. He listened to boys say things behind their backs, and after a few seconds, he felt Zim's screams, threatening them.

He sighed hiding a smile and rose from the couch. - Well, I'll make you some dinner.  
  
Gaz nodded after waiting silently for his brother to return from his trance and get up with him.

\- What do you want to eat? - He asked smiling at his sister who had opened his mouth to answer, being interrupted by the bell that rumbled through the house.  
  
\- Maybe it's dad. - Gaz said walking towards the door and opening it with enthusiasm in disguise.

\- Dib-stinky, I need your human stupidity to open this illustrated paper. - There was a squeaky voice from the door. - Oh. Is Dib in the house, Sister of Dib?

\- Dib, your alien. - Gaz stepped away from the door and ignored Zim.

\- Zim, what's up? - Dib asked, approaching the door and letting the little Irken see himself very disguised (as always), holding a gift box in his hands.

\- I need to open this illustrated box. - He said frowning and bringing the box closer.

\- You just came to my house... - He stopped to look at the clock in the living room. - at eleven o'clock at night, why open a gift to you who knows what is inside? - he asked with a funny look.

\- Dib, I would explain everything quickly to you, but your brain could not understand it. - He said slightly denying. - Now, do you open it or not?  
  
Dib burst out laughing as he stepped aside. - Come in, moron.

Zim obeyed silently and entered the human's house, giving him the box in the procedure. - What does it smell like? - he asked sniffing in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
\- Can you smell? - he said mockingly. - Gaz is ... Gaz ?! - He walked hurriedly to the kitchen watching the little girl turn off the oven that had a bubbling pot on it.

\- Oops - Gaz said once being discovered.

\- What smosh are you trying to do? - Zim asked more intrigued than worried, once being with Dib.

\- French fries. - He answered more to Dib than Zim.

Dib looked at his sister and sighed. - Well, I'll make french fries. - He said leaving Zim's gift on the kitchen table and approaching the bubbling pot.

\- Where is your father figure or food robot? - asked the Irken curious, still in his place.

\- Dad is busy. - Dib replied with annoyance in his voice, knowing that Zim would understand while leaving the pot away from the oven.

\- And Foodio is in maintenance after Dib threw soda. - Gaz answered sitting at the kitchen table and took his console from his pocket to get ready to play in silence.

Zim looked at the situation for a few minutes and scratched his neck in frustration. - Well, sit down Dib. - he said growling.

The human turned confused to Zim while cutting the potatoes. - What?

\- Take a seat, it's not that hard to understand, moron! - he shouted annoyedly, taking the knife and potato from his hands. - I'll show you how an Invader makes french fries.

Dib looked at him amused. - Well, as long as you don't poison us.

\- If I wanted to poison them I would have done it. - he muttered cutting quickly.

He simply smiled and opened a couple of drawers in his kitchen for a few minutes until he found what he needed so much, earning a snort from his sister. - Zim put this on. - He said approaching with an apron.

\- I'm not going to wear that. - Said looking incredulous at the human in front of him.

\- Everyone who cooks should put it on, do you want to stain your clothes? Burn yourself with oil? - He insisted on bringing the apron to the Irken.

\- All right. - Said surrendered raising his arms. - Put it on me.

\- O-oh, you want me to- well. - Answered unsuspecting around the ropes around the neck and waist of the child, adjusting the apron to his body.   
\- Zim, god.

\- What? What did you do, Dib-shit? - He asked lowering his arms and looking at his body.

\- You are so small. - He said holding out a laugh. The apron fell to the floor of how big it was.

\- Oh, fuck you. You are exaggerated, I am not so small. - He answered with a frown as he tossed the potatoes already cut into the pan with oil.

\- It is true! Gaz, isn't it too small? - he asked looking at his sister for approval.

\- Yes, it is. - He said without taking his eyes off the video game.

Zim growled silently. Dib had never seen him so quiet and focused, except when he was putting together his experiments and weapons. The minutes passed while Gaz finished a couple of from levels of his video game, Zim fried French fries and Dib looked at him in silence.

\- Don't eat it with your eyes, Dib. - Gaz said looking at his sidelong brother.

\- What? N-no, what are you talking about? - He answered quickly feeling his ears turn red.

\- Eat what? - Zim asked, turning with the spatula in his hand.

\- No-nothing, she said not to kick your ass! - He said shaking hands.  
  
\- Eat. - corrected Gaz hiding a smile.

\- Eat my what? - asked again the confused Irken.

\- Your gift, Zim!

\- Are you going to eat my gift !?

Gaz laughed as Dib got up and brought the gift that Zim had brought to his house, asking for help from the beginning. He was impressed that the little boy had not paid attention since he had started cooking.

\- Anyway, Zim, who gave you this? - He asked calming her red cheeks and slowly opening the wrapper.

\- Gir. - He answered taking the last fries and leaving them on the plates in front of them on the table. - He said it was my birthday.

Dib looked at him incredulously. - Zim, do you have birthdays?

\- Of course not, the Irken Invaders have no birthdays. - He said sitting next to Dib and Gaz. - but we have registered our creation somewhere.

\- So why does Gir think it's your birthday? - He asked giving the gift to Zim.

\- He said it was very Cancer. - He answered throwing away what was left of the paper. - But then he said he was very Gemini and Leo. So he said that all June will be my birthday, whatever it means. Lately, he's reading strange things.

When he pulled the paper he saw a small keychain of a typical alien, green with big eyes and big head.

\- It looks like you. - Dib said funny.

Zim kept the keyring with love and under his eyes. - Y-yes, well, get to eat, it's going to get cold.

Gaz set the video game aside and began to eat first, then followed by Dib who looked at Zim with love.

\- Why didn't you tell me you knew how to cook?

\- Because I don't know, Dib-thing. - Said clearly ashamed, looking away.

\- These potatoes say otherwise. - Gaz added chewing.

\- Ahh, lies! - he shouted putting his arms on the table and hiding between them.

Dib laughed and stroked his head with his left hand and ate with his right. - Are you sure you're not a cooker instead of an invader?

\- Never say that again, Dib. - He said trying to sound menacing while purring for the caresses.

\- Never say that.

The rest of the night passed quickly while eating chips and chatting, Gaz was the first to go to sleep, thanking (in his own way) the food that little Irken had prepared, leaving the two alone. Dib was too grateful to the little boy, he had been helping him so much lately and now, with his sister, preventing him from having a bad night because of his father's fault ... Just wow.

\- I have to thank you again, idiot. - Said the human getting up collecting the dishes from the table, to leave them in the sink.

\- Again? - Zim asked lying on the table.

\- You know, at school. Lately, you are taking care of me too much. - He answered.

\- Imaginations of yours, human with a weak brain. - He replied in a murmur.

Dib smiled and knelt in front of the chair where Zim was, staying at his height. - Even, so thanks. - He said kissing Irken's forehead.

\- Don't do that, it's disgusting. - replied the little boy hiding in his arms, receiving more kisses on his head in response. - Dib, stop it!

Dib burst out laughing and walked away without first stroking the little boy's fake hair. - You can stay here today if you want.

\- In the table? - he asked raising his head slightly with a blush on his cheeks.

\- No, in my bed. - He said winking. - and I return the favors to you.

\- I think I'll go home. - He answered standing up quickly and walking towards the exit, followed by a Dib who laughed out loud.

\- Okay, have a good night, Zim. - He said smiling as he opened the door to his guest.

\- Stop looking at me with that disgusting face. - He replied shaking his head, passing by him without standing on tiptoe and kissing the human's cheek. - Sleep well, Dib.

And without saying more, he ran to his house, with Dib looking at him with a smile on his face.

\- Oh, stop, Zim! My apron!


End file.
